The Dusknoir of the Stage
by MisterP
Summary: Based off of The Phantom of the Opera, Ash and his friends visit a majestic opera house and meet an old vengeful rival there. Halloween One-shot. IkariShipping, PaulxDawn, ShinHika, PADL, slight PenguinShipping


**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokémon**_** series or **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**.**

**The thought for this story just came to me a while ago. So instead of denying it, I will attempt making this as best as it possibly can. And to top it off, it is actually quite different than all of the Pokémon stories I have made. For one thing, it is not AbilityShipping. Gasp! So I guess this should be considered as my first IkariShipping, slight PenguinShipping story then. This is a special and somewhat original Halloween-themed Pokémon story that I have based upon the very play stuck inside my head. I actually love **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. I find myself sometimes humming the main theme at the most inappropriate times. Heh heh heh… **

**While the **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** is something of Romance/Horror genres, this story may not seem as scary or as gothic as it should, so just bare with me here. This is still techincally _Po_**_**kémon**_** after all.****  
**

**So now, please enjoy… and Happy Halloween! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**

* * *

**It all began with this…

The Opéra de Sinnoh was built many years ago on top of an ancient green grove as civilization and society evolved in the Sinnoh region. A grandiose, Neo-Baroque styled, marble white opera house located between Hearthome City and Mt. Coronet, the reputation of the Opéra de Sinnoh immediately spread to neighboring cities and towns upon completion. It was created to express the love for drama and opera back then, but now has been recently used as an attraction for famous Pokémon Coordinators to show off their skills with their Pokémon. Coordinators around have been invited via invitation once proof of their grace and power is shown to the whole world. A formal site requires formal attire and etiquette, so all Coordinators and the spectators who have come to watch them with proper respect, clothes, and open minds.

However, there had been rumors spread by the voices of employees that it has now been haunted by a mysterious creature since a month ago. Strange the haunting would start this nigh though… Some say it was a newly residing Ghost Pokémon who desires the attention for the thousands of people it scares with its mischievous, but harmless pranks. Other employees say that the Opéra de Sinnoh is haunted by the vengeful Grass spirit of the sacred grove because thorny tree roots erupt from the stage whenever it seemed to be angry about its sanctuary being disturbed by the outside world. Whatever the case may be, the current leading scene shifter was determined not to let this creature his coworkers called the "Stage Dark" destroy the reputation of this beautiful place.

The more top Coordinators were invited to the Opéra, the more agitated the Stage Dark became and the harsher its attacks and disruptions were. It scared them off along with the other spectators for reasons unknown. How ever the case may be, the supposed phantom of the opera will discover its new victims to be quite interesting.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually getting a chance to visit the Opéra de Sinnoh!" Dawn exclaimed in glee. She and her traveling friends, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and her Piplup, were walking on the autumn-colored path to the famous Opéra de Sinnoh after their amazing experiences from both the Sinnoh League Conference and the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Their footsteps echoed from the crunching of the fallen leaves.

"I still can't believe I won and defeated Paul at the Sinnoh League finals!" Ash said in the same manner.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu imitated its Trainer, making a peace sign with its two fingers.

"I, for one, am proud of both of you for doing so well in what you do best," Brock said. "I think we all deserve this little treat."

"Yeah, especially I will get to face Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian, and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia in a few months from now for winning the competition just more than a month ago," Ash said.

"But for now, I want to see if I can perform in the ever majestic Opéra de Sinnoh," Dawn told her friends.

"Pip Piplup," Piplup said.

"And I'll be using you for the final act, Piplup!"

"Piplup!"

"Speak of the opera house, here we are now," Brock said, pointing over at the Opéra de Sinnoh only a few yards away now. The Opéra was surrounded from the back by a large, sparkling lake. A white brick path was the only pathway to the entrance with the waters of the lake parallel to it. Ash and his friends slowly approached the entrance after crossing the brick path when someone familiar to them exited the Opéra.

"Reggie?! What are you doing here?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock asked the man that came outside. The tall young man with long, tied purple hair appeared at the large entrance before the trio in a light aqua tuxedo, a white shirt, and a red bow tie.

"Hey, guys," Reggie greeted genteelly. "I didn't expect to see you guys here. Of course, you'd probably say the same thing about me."

"You didn't answer our question before," Ash said.

"What are you doing here, Reggie?" Dawn asked again.

"Pip Piplup?" Piplup repeated.

"Oh, I started working here as part-time scene shifter of the Opéra de Sinnoh now," Reggie explained. "I applied here since I was bored at Veilstone City and the Pokémon I've raised there just didn't seem to need me as much as I thought."

"That kind of sounds sad when Pokémon don't need your help anymore," Ash said.

"That's okay, Ash," Reggie said, patting the young Trainer on his shoulder. "Thanks though. I was pretty proud of their growth so now I can pursue my own paths. Anyway, I've always had a love for the theater and Pokémon Contests have been interesting to me as I watched the Grand Festivals around the four regions on television. Nice job by the way, Dawn!"

"That's cool," Ash said. "How's Paul?"

"I actually haven't seen him since you've defeated him and well…" Reggie stopped, not wanting to resurface old wounds. Ash and his friends got the idea when he started looking at the ground. "It's not your fault, Ash. Paul—"

"I get it, Reggie," Ash said sullenly. "I still feel partly responsible to what had happened to him."

"But you did not know he would pull off that sneak attack on you after you defeated him. I never though he would be this sore for losing a Pokémon League Championship…"

"Maybe it's because he came so close, but Ash deserved that victory in the end," Dawn said. "Still, I couldn't help but feel though…"

"Maybe so, but I still feel bad for this," he said. "Is there something I can do make it up to you guys?" Dawn almost immediately perked up upon hearing this, volunteering first with her request to participate in the scheduled Contest in the Opéra de Sinnoh for today.

"Reggie! Can I be a part of the Contest tonight?" she asked pleadingly. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup stepped back, somewhat mortified by her unusually overactive behavior. Reggie also took a step back, humored by her enthusiasm to take part of the Opéra Contest.

"Well, there are two empty slots right now," Reggie explained. "Another Coordinator, same as your age and albeit older, also requested to be a part to be in the Contest not too long ago. He may come around tonight, so that'll leave just one slot for you then. I think I can pull some strings to get you guys in."

"Yes! That's perfect!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thank you, Reggie!"

"So it's only Dawn competing in this Contest?" Reggie asked. Ash and Brock both nodded.

"We'll both just applaud for Dawn's performance," Brock said. He, Ash, and Dawn were about to enter the Opéra, but Reggie got in their way again.

"Wait! I can't let you guys in unless you have formal clothing," Reggie said, earning some confused looks from Ash and company. "I'm sorry, but it is standard regulation and the only thing keeping me tethered to my job."

"No need to worry, Reggie," Dawn said, patting her handbag.

"We've securely packed and pressed our good clothes for such an occasion," Brock said.

"No kidding," Ash commented, examining the Opéra de Sinnoh once more. "Hey, Reggie."

"Hm?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"… Rumors?"

"The rumors that this opera house is now haunted; are they true?"

"Well, I—"

"Ash!" Dawn shouted; Ash covered his ear in pain. "There's no way to say that this gorgeous place is haunted!"

"But Dawn…"

"Stow it, mister!"

"Easy there, Dawn," Reggie said, motioning her to calm down. "As the Opéra's scene shifter, I must tell you that there is a strong possibility that the Opéra may be haunted indeed by the one dubbed by my fellow employees as the 'Stage Dark.'" Reggie's expression became grim. "Every time I investigated the underground, there's no one or nothing there. But the disastrous disruptions kept on happening every time I turn my back."

"I'm kind of impressed you've allowed this to go on for so long, Reggie," Ash said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Don't worry about it, Ash," Reggie said. "Just enjoy tonight's Contest!" He turned around and walked inside the Opéra.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, wondering where it can have formal attire.

"Uh, Pokémon aren't required to wear anything in the Opéra," Reggie said, turning around and prompting the others to follow him inside. "Unless you plan on taking part of the Contest, don't wear anything too hindering."

"Pika…"

* * *

"Dawn, you ready?" Reggie asked from outside the women's lavish dressing room.

"Ah! My hair is so stubborn!" Dawn cried, creating various clattering noises in the room while Piplup attempted to calm her down. "Big need to worry!"

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup exclaimed. "Piplup-lup-lup!" From what Reggie could make out from the door, it sounded to him that Piplup used BubbleBeam. There were no explosive results.

"Thanks for that, Piplup," Dawn said. "I needed that."

"Pip Piplup!"

Reggie heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. He slowly backed away, watching the door knob turn and revealing Dawn in her best dress. Her puffy dress was cream-colored and had several flowing pink ribbons from the dress and in her hair. She performed several turns and spins to show Reggie a preview of her performance. Reggie was impressed by her graceful style as well as another Coordinator who was on his way backstage.

"Dee Dee?" the Coordinator said. Dawn's sudden scream scared Reggie, confusing him on why she reacted so violently to the name.

"Who dares call me that?!" Dawn shouted, turning to see her childhood friend, Kenny, and his Prinplup. She noticed that he dressed up in his formal Coordinator costume, consisting of a teal and yellow Victorian-styled suit, black tie, high socks, and puffy pants. "Should've known you'd be here, Kenny…"

"Wow, Dawn, you sure can clean up," Kenny said, a blush evident on his face from observing her beauty. Dawn also blushed from his compliment, fidgeting in her puffy dress.

"Uh, mm… Thanks, Kenny," Dawn said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Piplup!" Piplup greeted Kenny's partner.

"Prin," Prinplup replied with a nod.

"Kenny, how in the world did you get accepted here?" Dawn asked. "Last I checked I proved that I was the better Coordinator in the Grand Festival."

"I can answer that, Dawn," Reggie said. "See, Kenny here actually came by before you, requesting to participate in tonight's Contest. And recognizing his skill from several Contests and the Sinnoh Grand Festival, I just couldn't refuse him. Of course, you had an equal chance in getting in too, Dawn."

"You're comparing him to me as equals?"

"Uh…"

"It's all in the past now, Dee Dee," Kenny taunted. "I'm going to give these people a show they'd cry an encore for!"

"You're on, Kenny!" Dawn shouted back zealously.

"Pip Piplup!"

"Prinplup!"

* * *

"So… they're preparing another show up there, huh?" a dark voice mused, hiding in the shadows of the underground of the stage.

"Noir?" the ghastly creature next to him asked.

"No, not yet," he answered. "Not until I'm sure that _they_ are all here so that I can exact my ultimate revenge. Go and secure my suspicions."

"Noir," the creature grunted and disappeared into the dark air.

"Soon, it shall begin… And he _will_ pay for disfiguring me so…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! I thank you all for attending yet another grand show of the Opéra de Sinnoh!" Reggie proclaimed to the two thousand spectators seated around him, receiving a generous applause in return. "Thank you! Yes… Now then, you've all seen the elegant appeals of all the participating Coordinators, right? Good! Because, as per usual in the Opéra de Sinnoh, only two of the best appeals are allowed to move on to the finals! There is no way a haunting would stop the show now!"

"That's a mighty big risk for all the Coordinators," Ash said, seated at the front row and near the old orchestra pit with Brock and Pikachu by the generous Reggie.

"That's true, Ash, but knowing these high class people, they wouldn't want their time wasted on anything they deemed second-rate or otherwise," Brock said. "That's a bit unfair to the other Coordinators who've worked hard being here if you ask me."

"Anyway, Dawn and Ambipom were amazing in their appeal," Ash commented. "A powerfully beautiful and improved Swift and Double Hit combo for sure! Kenny and his Alakazam were also amazing with their Psychic attacks!"

"I see that you want them to win after watching their performances in the Grand Festival," Brock said. "Totally understandable, after all."

"Pika!"

"Anyway, our three honorable judges from the Sinnoh Grand Festival have made their judgment!" Reggie spoke. "Mr. Raoul Contesta! Mr. Sukizo! And the Nurse Joy from the Grand Festival who willingly graced us with her presence tonight! We all thank you for your time!"

"It is always an honor being in the Opéra de Sinnoh, Reggie," Contesta said.

"Truly remarkable!" Sukizo exclaimed.

"I've always dreamed of coming here and observing the wonderful appeals and Contest battles that take place," Nurse Joy sighed.

"Now on with the show!" Reggie declared, holding an envelope given to him by the three judges. "Now then, the finalists for tonight's final curtain call is… Dawn and Kenny! Both Coordinators of Twinleaf Town!" His speech was followed with another loud applause. "The final match will take place fifteen minutes from now! Use the break wisely!"

"Noir," the ghastly creature mumbled; its transparent, intangible head had listened to everything that went on while searching for the one person its master wanted revenge upon from the stage floor. It heard what needed and disappeared back into the shadows, reporting his master that _they_ are here at last.

* * *

"When one door closes, a new one opens! Honey, I'm home!" Dawn laughed while brushing her dazzling blue hair in front of the mirror before the final battle.

"You sound _so_ sure of yourself, dear girl," a dark voice beyond the walls said. Dawn instinctively dropped her brush and stepped away from the vanity. Piplup went on the defensive, sensing distress from Dawn.

"Uh, w-who are you?"

"There's no need to fear me, little girl," the voice said calmly. "I am but a soul here to help you be the best. I am called by my millions of fans as 'the Coordinator of Light.'"

"So the opera _is_ haunted," Dawn said, looking around the room. Piplup remained calm, but knew something bad would happen soon. "But you don't sound as malevolent as the others claim you to be."

"They're just weak and easily frightened. It's kind of pathetic if you ask me. After all, I can't do any real damage here to anyone. I _am_ a 'spirit,' right?"

"You're asking me this, why?"

"To see if you are willing to learn my Contest battle secrets," the poignant voice said. "I've been searching for the right vict— I mean, Coordinator to pass my skills on to. And so far, you've made it to the finals and within my reach."

"Can I trust you, Coordinator of Light?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Of course you must, you troubleso— I mean, there's no need to worry from me," the voice said, a groan followed after. "You have the foolish choice to not follow my teachings."

"Well then, let's do it, Mr. Coordinator of Light!"

"Excellent… I'll handle the rest, my dear. Do it!"

"Noir!" the ghastly creature shouted, emerging out of the wall and seizing Dawn. Its bright red eye stared deeply into Dawn's blue eyes. Dawn then collapsed after the creature ended its hypnotic stare. Piplup then panicked.

"Piplup-lup-lup!" Piplup sprayed BubbleBeam at the ghost creature from the wall. However, the black ghost evaded the Water-type attack and sent a shadowy fist at the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup was rendered unconscious until show time.

"Noir," the ghost sighed, scratching its head in embarrassment. It knew it received a direct order _not_ to harm any of the girl's Pokémon while she still remained part of tonight's Opéra show.

"Just make sure that baby penguin can still battle," the dark voice commanded.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Intermission is now over so now please go back to your seats as quickly as you can!" Reggie said. The spectators were back in their seats as promised, conversing among one another how excited they were to see the final match between two young Coordinators from Twinleaf Town.

"Man, it's a shame we couldn't get to see Dawn," Ash said, getting back to his seat at the front row with Brock and Pikachu.

"Rules are rules, Ash," Brock said sympathetically. "Anyway, all we can do now is to wish her and Kenny the best of luck."

"Ask and you shall receive!" Reggie exclaimed. "Our honored Coordinators of the night have arrived!" Kenny and Dawn appeared from sides opposite of each other on stage. "Kenny! And Dawn! Both are from the Town of Twinleaf!" Reggie ushered both Coordinators to meet together at the center. Kenny walked with confidence. Dawn walked like a stiff-necked soldier.

"Best of luck, Dawn," Kenny said, holding his hand out for her. Dawn mechanically grabbed it, giving it an unnecessarily painful squeeze. "Ow! Dawn!" Kenny took his hand back in, rubbing it in pain. "Hey! Don't take your nervousness out on me, Dee Dee!" Kenny then walked back to his side of the stage.

"Dawn, you awake there?" Reggie asked softly, waving a hand in front of the unresponsive Coordinator. "Now's not the time to faint." He snapped his fingers several times until Dawn shook her head, regaining her sense.

"… Huh? What happened?"

"You're on stage now, Dawn," he said. Reggie covered his ears again after experiencing another piercing scream from Dawn. Fortunately, two thousand spectators did not pay much attention to the scream, still conversing with each other until Reggie signaled the start of the battle.

"B-B-But! My h-hair!!" she cried, fidgeting her hands all over her head to arrange her glossy blue locks perfectly for the ultimate show.

"It's fine!" Reggie said calmly, pushing her to her side of the stage and getting back to the center. "Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen! As always, a final match in the Opéra de Sinnoh will last a limit of ten minutes or until a Pokémon from either side is deemed unable to continue by the judges! So now… It's time! For the final curtain call!" The audience applauded loudly while some guy in the back whistled with his two fingers.

"Piplup, spot-light!"

"Prinplup, time to shine!"

The two Penguin Pokémon appeared after the dazzling appeals of the Poké Seals placed on their respective Poké Balls. Both Pokémon appeared from the use of blue bubble seals.

"I'll start this off, Dee Dee! Prinplup, use Metal Claw!"

"Prinplup!" Prinplup grunted; the light blue tips of its flippers glowed white.

"Piplup, use—!"

_Use BubbleBeam…_ a familiar gruff voice in her head commanded, taking total control of her voluntary actions.

"Use Bubblebeam," Dawn said, her voice sounding monotonous and dry.

"Piplup-lup-lup!" Piplup sprayed its BubbleBeam around Prinplup. The bubbles completely surrounded the evolved Penguin Pokémon under Piplup's well-trained command.

"Prin?"

"Get rid of the bubbles, Prinplup!"

"Prin Prinplup!" Prinplup shouted, destroying any available bubble that came its way.

_Use Peck…_

"Use Peck."

"Piplup!" Piplup's beak glowed white and grew from the stored energy. It rushed in forward, striking Prinplup behind the back while it destroyed several bubbles.

"Prinplup, now you use BubbleBeam!"

"Prinplup-plup-plup!"

_Use Whirlpool…_

"Use Whirlpool."

"Pip-luuuuup!" Piplup created a large whirlpool from its spin. The whirlpool protected Piplup from the BubbleBeam while trapping Prinplup in the vortex at the same time.

_Use Peck on the ground…_

"Use Peck… on the ground."

"Pip?" Piplup asked, wondering why Dawn would call out such a move. All it saw from Dawn was a blank, monotonous stare. Deciding not to argue with its own Trainer right now, Piplup attacked the floor in front of it with Peck. The Peck created a crack that extended to the trapped Prinplup. Because of the stage's old age, the Peck's stored and increased power, and the vastly weakened foundation that was still recovering from the phantom's supposed last attack, the ground crumbled and Prinplup fell in.

"My, that was a bit underhanded if I may say," Reggie commented.

"Dawn wouldn't do that," Ash said. "That's not her style! And why is Piplup obeying her if it knows what she's commanding is wrong?"

"Something's wrong," Brock said. "I think Piplup also sense it, but doesn't want to make Dawn look like a fool."

"It was already too late when she sent Prinplup under the stage," Ash retorted.

"Ash, wait!" Brock called out. Ash stood out of his seat while Pikachu had to jump off his lap.

"Dawn! Snap out of it!" Ash shouted. The blank stare disappeared from Dawn's face. She gripped her head in pain and knelt on the floor.

"W-What's happening to me?" Dawn muttered painfully. "My head… it hurts."

"It's a little too late to stop her now, Ash," a dark voice echoed throughout the stage. All the lights suddenly shut off. Total darkness engulfed the theater. The spectators were scared, screaming and crying from the sudden dark disruption. Wicked organ music unexpectedly started playing. One spotlight turned on and lit the orchestra pit from above. There was a Weavile playing the organ. The Weavile smirked, smashing upon the organ keys with skillful and elegant ferocity.

"What?! Weavile?!" Ash gasped. He, Brock, and Pikachu continued searching around in the darkness, hearing a familiar dark voice laugh upon the discord he sowed.

"Dawn! Where are you?" Kenny called out, walking in the darkness. He attempted to walk to the other side, but ended up bumping into Reggie.

"Oof! Kenny, are you okay?" he asked.

"What's going on, Reggie?" Kenny asked urgently. "Where's Dawn?" He received his answer upon the next spotlight, revealing Dawn standing before the orchestra pit and a Dusknoir. A lifeless look reappeared on her face as Dusknoir floated right in front of her. "Dawn!"

"It's no use, kiddy," the dark voice said. "She's in my power!" Weavile on the organ played several repeating minor octaves and spine-chilling notes. Dusknoir waved its hypnotic hands and Dawn began to sing.

"_Alone he came to me__…  
With tempers lame__…  
His voice is cold, remote__…  
And curses my name__…__  
A nightmare to awake, but still he's here__…  
__The Dusknoir of the Stage has arrived,  
To win this fight!__"_

The acoustic soundings of an electric guitar and the drums section then joined the organ. Another spotlight revealed an Electabuzz playing the guitar with an Ursaring on percussion duty. A black, hazy smoke, created by a Honchkrow, ushered in the dreadful man of the hour. The dark one arose from a rising platform from the orchestra pit as the Haze dissipated, joining Dawn and Dusknoir on stage.

"That can't be him," Reggie said darkly, examining the figure that arose from the smoke. He had shorter purple hair than he did. He was dressed in a black and blue cloak with a black and gold suit. His paled face was covered with a Dusknoir eye mask, covering the upper portion of his face. The Dusknoir mask was fitted to the shape of his head so it looked as through the disgraced figure was truly a Dusknoir from the top of his head.

"Is that…?" Brock asked; his voice trailed off.

"Paul," Ash said, surprised by his sudden appearance as well as his plan of disrupting the contest. He then noticed that Paul began to sing himself.

"_Repeat your verse for me…  
This weird duet… __  
__The shade that sleeps in me…  
Empowers yet…  
I once had shunned you, pathetic girl…  
The Dusknoir of the Stage has arrived,  
To win this fight!"  
_

"What is that guy doing with Dawn?!" Kenny shouted. He saw that Paul held out a hand for Dawn to accept. She took it as she was pulled up on to Dusknoir's right shoulder as Paul sat on Dusknoir's left shoulder. Dusknoir floated up as they continued singing together and culminating in a duet between the brainwashed Dawn and the estranged Paul. Dawn started off, her shining blue hair, dress garments and Paul's cloak flowing together as Dusknoir climbed higher in the air.

"_Those who you've beaten…  
Don't dare come near…  
Though one opposes you…"_

"_I AM his fear!"_

"_Your/My anger and my/your grace united nigh…  
The Dusknoir of the Stage has arrived,  
To win this fight!"_

"_Dark Dusknoir of the Stage, have mercy! Dark Dusknoir of the Stage, please spare me!"_ the audience cried as Honchkrow attacked from above with an Aerial Ace; their voices vibrated and echoed dramatically in the theater as they ran for the exits. Paul disregarded the chaos that unfolded in the scattering audience, prompting his Dusknoir to continue forcing Dawn to sing in their next duet once he started the next verse.

* * *

"Reggie!" Ash and Brock shouted, joining Reggie and Kenny on stage while avoiding the chaotic actions of the frightened high society spectators and Honchkrow's attacks during Paul and Dawn's duet.

"Guys, I don't know what to say about Paul now," Reggie said. "He's lost it…"

"What happened to him, Reggie?" Ash asked.

"The Sinnoh League Conference was broadcasted far and wide, so I know what took place at the end of the final match," he explained.

"That's right," Ash agreed. "In a dirty-handed attempt to humiliate me, Paul revived his Dusknoir for it to scar _my_ face with its Will-O-Wisp."

"But then Dawn intervened with her Buneary, somehow learning Magic Coat in the process, sent the Will-O-Wisp right back at Paul," Brock said.

"And everything went downhill after that," Reggie concluded. "That might be the reason he's wearing a mask. It's to cover his brunt scars and eroded flesh from the reflected Will-O-Wisp, as well as his own forsaken identity." Their conversation was interrupted upon the terrorization of the audience.

"I never knew Paul had an appreciation for the performing arts," Brock remarked as Paul's Honchkrow continued frightening the fleeing spectators. The Big Boss Pokémon swooped in, picking up a victim and throwing him around as a mere plaything.

"Runs in the family, I guess," Reggie said. "He sings really well, actually. He also told me one day when we were kids that he'd teach his Pokémon how to play instruments and how to sing and act. It would make sense to me that he'd plan out revenge here while luring his victims here to enjoy the shows the Opéra hosts. Hah… He was often dramatic as a child… And a troubled child at that, too."

"Why is Dawn singing with him?" Kenny asked.

"She under Dusknoir's spell," Ash said, viewing Dusknoir's control over her as it continued floating upwards with two people on its shoulders. "But why does he want her?"

"Paul is so vindictive towards the both of you because of what you did to him in the Sinnoh League Conference," Brock explained. "You gave Paul a humiliating lesson on defeat, which was apparently something Paul did not take too kindly upon this time."

"Then Dawn defended you from his sneak attack and immediately fled the Sinnoh Stadium," Reggie continued.

"And this entire setup was to kill two Starly with one stone!" Kenny deduced.

"So Paul took Dawn to get back at me?" Ash asked.

"That was his biggest mistake," Kenny said gravely. "Prinplup!" Prinplup jumped out of the hole it fell into. Piplup joined with it to bring Dawn back. "Dawn! I'm coming!"

* * *

"_To be the best one…  
__With strength brutal…  
You know of my greatness…"_

"_So cool, yet cruel…"_

"_Behold as opposites, for Sinnoh's eyes…  
__The Dusknoir of the Stage has arrived,  
To win this fight!"_

"_Dark Dusknoir of the Stage, have mer-cy!"_ Dawn sang operatically. She held a dreadfully high note from "mercy" as Paul's Pokémon increased the intensity of their playing of the instruments in the orchestra pit. Weavile used its entire body to him many keys on the organ. Electabuzz increased the power of the acoustics of its electric guitar with its own electricity. Ursaring furiously pounded away on all snare, bass, timpani drums, and cymbals within its reach.

"_Sing, my Coordinator of Light!"_

Dawn vocalized louder, her beautiful voice stained and besmirched by the influential hold of Paul. While Ash and Brock wanted to find a way to stop here, Kenny felt a sharp pain in his heart as Dawn sung her held note even higher every time Paul commanded it. A torturous experience for both Coordinators to face; while the brainwashed Dawn strained herself even more as she sung louder than the last pitch, Kenny had to endure more pain of watching his childhood friend and rival suffer at the hands of a vengeful Trainer.

"_Sing!"_

"Dawn, stop this!" Reggie shouted.

"_Sing for me!"_

"Dawn, no!" Brock shouted.

"_Sing, my Coordinator!"_

"Dawn, please!!" Ash shouted.

"_SING FOR ME!"_

"DAWN!!!" Kenny screamed, tears streaming down his face. His scream was blocked out by Dawn's highest pitch. "I've heard _enough_!!! BUBBLEBEAM!!"

"Prinplup-plup-plup!"

"Piplup-lup-lup!!"

Both Water-types aimed at Dusknoir and furiously attacked with their BubbleBeams. Paul smirked at their feeble rescue attempts, holding an arm up to signal to the rest of his Pokémon the end of the song.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

Large, thorny tree roots, one of the attack methods the 'Stage Dark' used on hapless Coordinators for the past month, emerged from the stage floor, destroying the oncoming bubbles and slammed into Piplup and Prinplup. Brock picked up brutally damaged Piplup while Prinplup stood back up, suddenly empowered by its reenergizing Torrent ability. Kenny and the other guys peered into the holes created by the tree roots, revealing Paul's Torterra as the underground source for the tree roots.

"You're using Torterra too, Paul?" Reggie asked.

"I didn't reccomend for any critique," Paul said. "Though I'm impressed on how you dared to interrupt my moment."

"Paul, let her go now," Ash demanded. "Your revenge is with me!"

"Not so fast, Ash," Kenny said. "Paul's made two mistakes to me: he interrupted my first awesome match in the Opéra and he captured Dawn. I'm going to help you set her free!"

"Kenny…"

"A touching scene to be sure," Paul said. He snapped his fingers, beckoning Honchkrow to his side. "Aerial Ace!"

"Honchkrow!" Honchkrow squawked, flying towards the stage in high speed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Prinplup, BubbleBeam!"

"Pika-chuuuuu!"

"Prinplup-plup-plup!"

Pikachu attacked Honchkrow with a powerful Electric attack, combined with the power of Prinplup's BubbleBeam. Their combined efforts effectively eliminated the threat of the ominous Big Boss Pokémon.

"Pathetic," Paul muttered. "Dusknoir, let's move!"

"Noir!" Dusknoir grunted, hovering several feet over the empty audience seats while keeping Paul and Dawn safe from danger.

"Torterra, another Frenzy Plant!"

"Terra!" Torterra roared, sending another wave of thorny tree roots to attack Ash and Kenny from below. The resistance managed to get away from the Frenzy Plant.

"Kenny! Pikachu and I will take care of Torterra!" Ash said, walking near a large hole with Pikachu. "Frenzy Plant easily became Torterra's second nature. Only someone who has faced Paul's Torterra and won can stop it. You stop Paul and Dusknoir and save Dawn!"

"Got it!" Kenny agreed, jumping off the stage with Prinplup. While Kenny and Prinplup ran after Dusknoir, they also kept an eye out for any attack sent by Paul's Pokémon.

"Eleboo!" Electabuzz bellowed, having jumped from the orchestra pit onto Kenny's path to hinder his progress.

"Ur-riiiiing!" Ursaring roared, having also jumped from the percussion section to protect its disfigured master.

"Weavile!" Weavile shouted, ambushing Kenny and Prinplup with a Night Slash. Kenny and his partner narrowly avoided the vicious attack by stepping back instinctively.

"I'll take all three of you down if it comes to that," Kenny declared; his Prinplup enforced his threat with white-glowing flippers.

"Croagunk, use Brick Break! Sudowoodo, Double Edge!"

"Staraptor, Brave Bird! Go!"

Brock's Croagunk and Sudowoodo, along with Reggie's Staraptor, entered the fray against Paul's three powerhouses as Kenny's aides. Croagunk slammed a swift Brick Break on Ursaring's head for a super effective hit. Ursaring fell back into submission and unconsciousness; drool pouring out of its mouth. Sudowoodo tackled Electabuzz at a critical point on its body. These two Pokémon were out of shape, training their fingers to play the guitar and drums for this moment in time instead of flicking opponents into defeat. Staraptor had no problem sending Weavile, also out of shape from lack of training, flying high to the ceiling, but not before crashing into Dusknoir.

"Uh, nice shot, Staraptor," Reggie said awkwardly. He knew that Dusknoir would lose both humans upon being attacked and could only save one. Of course, Dusknoir chose to save Paul from falling thirty feet from the air onto the vacant, scattered seats left by the wake of a frightened mob below. Dawn had no such luck until…

"Dawn! I'm coming!!" Kenny shouted, racing to reach Dawn before she reached the ground.

* * *

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, unleashing Thunderbolt on Torterra. The attack barely affected the Continent Pokémon. Torterra looked at Ash questioningly.

"Okay, so I forgot," Ash said angrily. "Use Iron Tail instead!"

"Chu-Pika!" Pikachu sent a Steel-enhanced tail up Torterra's jaw, causing Torterra to fall back on its hind legs. Torterra then attempted to stomp on Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokémon was able to get away before Torterra was rooted back to the ground with a large stomp.

"Torterra, why are you and Paul doing this?" Ash asked harshly. Seeing this battle to be pointless if continued, Torterra took the opportunity to reason with Ash.

"Tor Torterra Tor," Torterra grumbled, a glum look appeared on its face. "Terra Tor Torter-ra… Terra Terra Torterra Terra."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed. "Pikapi, Pika Pikachu Pi. Pika Pi-Pikachu." Ash looked at both Pokémon with a confused expression.

"So let me get this straight," Ash said. "Paul was so embarrassed because of his reckless performance and actions at the Sinnoh League and that he sought to live alone now, away from the society that shunned him for his ruthlessness and facial deformity. And now while originally wanted revenge on me and Dawn for making him this way, he started to harbor feelings for Dawn for her having the possibility for being 'the only one hoping to understand' and only decided to take his revenge upon me and on anyone who interferes. And he also plans to make Dawn his bride while muttering his plans in the shower, with or without Dusknoir's help. Is that right?" Both Pokémon nodded, surprised and amazed that he understood their conversation.

"Tor," Torterra sighed, hopeless on how its Trainer strayed away from society so much that he could be barely recognizable from up close.

"You can count on us, Torterra," Ash said, pounding his chest. "After helping us on how to deal with my Grotle's lost speed back then, you can count on us to bring Paul back to his senses."

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Tor…"

* * *

"Dawn!" Kenny screamed, diving underneath Dawn's shadow and catching her full weight on time. The girl landed safely on top of her childhood rival. The sudden shock of landing was able to wake her from her trance. She slowly opened her big blue eyes, awakening to the sight of the destruction of the stage.

"W-What happened?" she asked groggily. "Did I win?"

"Not exactly," Kenny said, his voice muffled underneath her.

"Kenny!" Dawn screamed, immediately stepping off of him and helping him sit back up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine as long as you are," Kenny replied, blushing from her concern. Dawn also started to blush, realizing that Kenny save her from a predicted nasty fall.

"Oh Kenny! Thanks so much!" Dawn squealed, hugging the life out of the exhausted Coordinator.

"I take it you're both okay?" a low voice spoke from above. The voice belonged to Paul, descending with Dusknoir. Dawn got a first glimpse of the frowning man with the Dusknoir mask and the Pokémon the mask's likeliness came from.

"You look and sound familiar, mister," Dawn said.

"I should be familiar to you, dear girl," Paul said, knowing that part of her memory was wiped away from her awakening from Dusknoir's control.

"I'm receiving a mysterious vibe from you, yet it feels comforting," Dawn said, approaching the 'Dusknoir of the Stage.' "I need to know who you really are in order for me to rest easy."

Dawn stood in front of the taller man, gazing upon the Dusknoir mask he wore. She, almost by instinct, places both her hands on each side of the mask after brushing away his long, damaged, purple bangs. Paul did not make any attempts to retreat. She then unmasked him, revealing his foolish accident from the Sinnoh League. A terrible sight to see for many people… Most of the flesh that covered his forehead had been burnt away, revealing the sheer bone whiteness of his skull. Scarlet blood partially stained the sides of his rotting forehead. The dead, remaining scorched tissue around his once piercing black eyes still had black burn marks. His eyes were dull and more apathetic than before.

"How?" Paul asked.

"How what?" Dawn repeated.

"How can you stand looking at a monster like me? Why do you not flee in pathetic fear like everyone else has?"

"You're no monster, no matter how many despicable acts you've committed to many Pokémon and my friends," Dawn said. Paul closed his dreary eyes, unable to face such innocence from her.

"How would you know?" he asked in a whisper. His answer from Dawn… was a kiss on his skull-like forehead. He reopened his eyes in shock, displaying the same stunned expression as Kenny did.

"Somehow, I can understand you and your darkness with my light," Dawn said, smiling from the kiss. "While many people are judgmental and rash, I'm not. I accept many people in my life, no matter how intolerable or rude they've been to me." This answer warmed his heart. He never thought this possible. He allowed someone to access his heart, something not even his own older brother could figure out.

"I see," Paul said, a small smile formed on his face.

"You're just someone who's totally misunderstood through the way he treats and trains his Pokémon," Dawn said.

"But then, why are you saying this?" he asked, still bewildered by her kindness. "If you know how I have treated others, Pokémon and people alike, then why would you say there's still good in me? I mean, why did you even go to great lengths to prove it to me by kissing my abominations?"

"Because I know there's still good in you, evident by the first Pokémon you've ever owned," Dawn said. Paul started to understand.

"Torterra?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"_Hmph… My first and the only one I considered as friend,"_ Paul thought. He then took out four Poké Balls from his cloak. Paul first recalled his Dusknoir. He then walked past Dawn while Kenny still watched him lying on the ground. He found his three former powerhouses lying on the ground in fatigued defeat. He recalled Electabuzz, Ursaring, and Weavile back into their Poké Balls.

"Paul, wait! Where are you going?" Dawn called out; Brock and Reggie assisted Kenny back up.

"To find one last friend," he answered, walking to his fallen Honchkrow. "Do me a favor and tell Ash that we will meet again another day." He took out a Max Revive from his cloak and healed his Honchkrow to full health.

"Honch," Honchkrow yawned upon revival.

"Haze," Paul told it.

"Honch!" Honchkrow screeched, releasing its black smoke behind its master. Paul and Honchkrow were out of sight the moment the Haze cleared away.

"Where did he go?" Kenny asked after his final bow.

"To look for himself," Dawn whispered, a red hue visible on her cheeks. "And for his Torterra…"

"Hey, gang!" Ash called out, running alongside Pikachu from out of the stage.

"Ash, how did it go against Torterra?" Brock asked.

"The battle was a stalemate, but then it asked me to bring Paul back to reason," Ash said, looking around the demolished interior of the Opéra. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

"He left before you came back up, Ash," Reggie said.

"But he wanted me to tell you something, Ash," Dawn said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"He said that you and he will meet again someday before leaving to get his Torterra," she said. A shocked look appeared on Ash's face.

"Wait, he went to get his Torterra?! He would have passed me in order to get to Torterra since it left the underground once I promised to bring sanity back to Paul!"

"He had Honchkrow use its Haze attack as cover," Kenny said.

"Anyway, I'm just kind of glad this is over," Dawn said, looking at the tornado-struck theater and the absence of upper society spectators.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah, Kenny?"

"I'm still wondering why you kissed him like that…"

"You what?!" Ash shouted; his mouth gaped at the thought. Dawn started to blush furiously; her face was red as a Magmar.

"I see what's going on," Reggie said, chuckling to himself as he walked to Dawn. "I think you managed to reach out to Paul. A difficult task considered by many, but it looked as though you didn't give up on him no matter how badly he treated you."

"I'm actually quite impressed too, Dawn," Kenny said. "I think you might have done a number on him when you were finally freed from his control."

"I'd like to think I did something good too," Dawn said, her cheeks still blushing. _"Paul…"_

_

* * *

_He and his Honchkrow walked down the lonely path of darkness, passing a moonlit forest. A soft wind blew across his uncovered, burnt face and on the bone-white spot on his forehead where she kissed him. The grand sight of the Opéra de Sinnoh was behind him now, no longer having the drive to pursue his revenge against the Trainer who stole the title of Champion of the Sinnoh League and giving him the scars of his reflected sneak attack. As he continued walking down the dirt road, he noticed a creature of behemoth proportions waiting for him, visible from passing the next hill. A tree was first visible from getting to the top of the hill, followed by three small rock peaks and finally the Continent Pokémon itself. Honchkrow flew ahead, perching itself on its tree.

"Sorry for having to make you wait," he said.

"Tor," Torterra grumbled.

"I'm fine now," he said. "At least, I think I am…"

A faint hue of red filled his pale cheeks, thinking about the only one who understood him. Torterra accompanied him as they both went down the path together, looking forward to start a new life and a new bond of love and friendship with her if they ever meet again. He could somehow tell she felt the same way, but he knew that now was not the time.

"_At another day… The Dusknoir of the Stage will reappear… To win the fight for your heart…"_

_

* * *

_**I know that this could have been multi-chaptered, but what else is there for me to put? I know there could have been more, but this was just my simple story I based from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. Paul, the Dusknoir of the Stage who also uses a Dusknoir, is Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Dawn is the young Christine Daa****é, and Kenny represents the childhood friend, Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Ash, Brock, and Reggie are just extra characters I decided to fit in, of course. ****I also personally created the Pok****émon version of the main theme with _Dusknoir of the Stage_ as its main theme. Creative, huh? If you want, try singing the lyrics posted in the story to the tune to the main theme. I must warn you though that you may have trouble pronouncing some words the first time it's sung.  
**

**While I could have made it more complex, I had other things to do and I wanted to post this on Halloween. This is my Pokémon version. Nothing more and nothing less…**

**Now if you would please review, it would be much appreciated. I would like to hear your thoughts. Thank you all and again, Happy Halloween! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
